castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Robots
Robots of various kinds make up the backbone of Galamoth's army. They first appeared in the parody games Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun and Kid Dracula (Game Boy). They made their first appearance in a proper Castlevania game in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia, where they are known as "Automatons". __TOC__ Overview There are three different models of humanoid robots in the Kid Dracula (Game Boy) games: *The Model 1 Robot is a simple elevator robot found on the platforms of the space elevator that leads to Galamoth's base in both the Famicom and Game Boy Kid Dracula (Game Boy) games. These simply move back and forth along their small platforms. *The Model 2 Robot is a defender of the Ghost Pirate Ship in the Famicom game. It can release missiles from its chest cavity. *The Model 3 Robot is bulky and walks at a brisk pace. Several varieties of this robot exist, including the basic one in the Ghost Pirate Ship in the Famicom game. Two types are found in the Hidden Mines in the Game Boy game, one "regular" type and another that has drills for its hands. The Robot Factory also contains a version of this Robot in each game. The version in the Famicom game wears a hard hat. There are three different types of boss robots in the Kid Dracula (Game Boy) games: *A Big Robot is at the end of the ghost pirate ship stage in both Kid Dracula (Game Boy) games. *Hard Metal is the boss of the Hidden Mines in the Game Boy game. He wields a mallet and is in a separate room as Kid Dracula is when he fights. However, he is able to pound the walls and cause them to be sent out as projectiles toward Kid Dracula. *At the end of the Robot Factory in the Famicom game, a multi-floor sized robot is being constructed. Its head is a Phyllis Driller, which acts as the penultimate boss. It floats in the air and waits for the player to get underneath it, when it drops to the ground attempting to smash them. In the Game Boy game, Phyllis Drillers are smaller, more common enemies in the stage. Some animal robots also exist. *Robot Crabs that scale walls and shoot bubbles. *Spike Robots walk forward and are likely to fall on Kid Dracula's head as he travels down some vertical platforms. Wind-up automatons can be found in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. These have extremely high defense, but only attack by walking into the player. Automaton ZX26 is the basic unit, while Automaton ZX27 is the more complete version. ZX27 also can yield the Arma Machina glyph, which turns Shanoa into a girl automaton and allows her to walk over and destroy spikes. The Siege Titan in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 is a giant robot-like mechanical device. Used by the knights to attack Dracula's castle. Riot Mechs are robots fought in modern times. Enemy Data Gallery Boku Dracula Kun Robot 2.JPG|Type 1 Robot from the Boku Dracula-kun instruction booklet Boku Dracula Kun Robot.JPG|Type 2 Robot Boku Dracula-kun instruction booklet Boku Dracula Kun Robot 3.JPG|Type 3 Robot from Boku Dracula-kun instruction booklet Kid Dracula Philis Driller.JPG|Phillis Driller in the European manual for Kid Dracula (Game Boy) Kid Dracula Giant Robot.JPG|Hard Metal in the European Kid Dracula (Game Boy) instruction booklet Image:Shanoa Automaton.JPG|Shanoa as an automaton in Order of Ecclesia Giant Robot in Kid Dracula.JPG|Robot in Kid Dracula (Game Boy) Siege Titan.jpg|Siege Titan in Lords of Shadow 2 LOS2-Launch-Screenshots 04.jpg|Riot Mech Category:Mechanical Enemies